Zero
by Dy Mione
Summary: Gina pensa sobre seus sentimentos e sobre os problemas que este tratá a ela. Perdida em seus sentimentos tenta aceitar as emoções que sente. ONESHOT! É uma shortfic, não terá mais capítulos.Deixem reviews, please!


Zero. 

Perdidamente apaixonada, era isso. Deitada em minha cama, encaro ferozmente o teto escuro iluminado apenas pelo fraco luar que ultrapassava as cortinas.

Como poderia? Eu? Justo eu, estar tão absorta com meus pensamentos na pessoa em que mais odeio no mundo? Certo. Vou admitir que agora não tenho tanta certeza sobre esse ódio. Como posso eu, odiar pessoa de personalidade tão forte, bela, meiga, gentil, doce, extrovertida. Ok, ok. Estou enchendo mais a bola dele. Ele não precisa disso, o ego dele já está sempre com cem por cento antes de alguém abrir a boca pra falar.

O que eu não consigo entender é côo tudo isso começou? Foi tudo tão rápido, num dia uma meia palavra, no outro dia ele não saia de minha cabeça, de minhas palavras, de meus motivos para continuar, para tentar.

Foi assim, de repente, que ele virou tudo pra mim, e olha que é raro eu usar a palavra tudo para definir alguém... Acho que nem Harry Potter conseguiu que eu usasse essa palavra para defini-lo.

Mas Draco... Eu não sei direito... É difícil explicar. Se eu não entendo, como posso colocar palavras de forma coesa e coerente para explicar o que é tudo isso? Eu só sei que ele é especial...

Meu coração dispara quando eu vejo aqueles cabelos loiros chegando, não que ele seja o único loiro da escola, mas tem algo naqueles fios claros e dourados que não deixa meus olhos desgrudarem, muito menos se enganarem.

Quando eu digo que Draco Malfoy é perfeito tenho vontade de morrer. Porque, apesar de tudo ele é DRACO MALFOY eu Gina Molly Weasley não posso estar apaixonada por Malfoy. Minha mãe me mata, sem contar que Draco provavelmente iria rolar de rir se eu contasse para ele, e iria dizer algo como:

- Cale a boca Weasley, as besteiras que você fala fedem.

E eu faria o que na hora que ele colasse o ponto no fim da exclamação? Primeira opção: Sair correndo e chorando, conseqüência: Para todos, eu ganharia mais um ponto na questão "A boba e chorona irmãzinha do Goleiro da Grifinória". Segunda opção: Dar um dos ataques-de-fogo-Weasley, conseqüência: Provavelmente Draco me acharia tão louca que todas as possibilidades (impossíveis) de ele se apaixonar por mim se transformaria em zero (muito provavelmente ABAIXO de zero devido às conhecidas circunstâncias). Terceira opção: Rir da cara dele e fingir que era uma piada, conseqüência: ele me achar MUITO infantil. Quarta opção: Não fazer nada e simplesmente ir embora: ele vai pensar que eu sou doida, infantil e além de tudo; vai espalhar pra escola inteira e meu irmão me mata.

Isso tudo me deixa uma conclusão rápida e simples: NINGUÉM NUNCA DEVE SABER QUE UMA WEASLEY SE APAIXONOU POR UM MALFOY.

Eu pensei em contar para minha amiga. Mas isso causaria um choque tão grande na coitadinha da May que eu provavelmente ia ter que leva-la para a enfermaria, e explicar o que a deixou assim não seria uma boa coisa, porque ai mais pessoas ficariam sabendo. Ou pelo menos ficariam sabendo que estou apaixonada por alguém.

E, por Merlin, todos os boatos de minha paixonite por Harry voltariam e estaria ferrada perante o meu _verdadeiro _objeto de admiração e paixão.

Calma ai! Objeto de admiração e paixão? VERDADEIRO? Ai. Esse Malfoy colocou alguma poção ou feitiço, ou melhor, uma maldição em cima de mim. É, é isso. Ele me jogou uma maldição, ele queria que eu passasse vergonha em frente a todos enquanto ele me dá um fora, isso seria uma bela vingança para a perda da Sonserina contra a Grifinória mês passado... Mas esse Malfoy! Pensa que me pega. Eu só tenho que ficar quietinha no meu canto e fingir que não funcionou, assim ele vai se cansar e desistir e retirar a suposta 'maldição'.

Mas nesse exato momento me ocorreu uma dúvida maior no meu dia. Porque é que esse professor de História da Magia tem que ser tão incrivelmente chato. Pelos fundadores de Hogwarts, ele devia ser contrato como fada dos sonhos. Ele faz uma pessoa dormir rapidinho se ela presta atenção no que ele fala. Acho que é por isso que eu vou mal na aula dele.

Ou talvez seja porque nas últimas semanas eu não faço outra coisa que não seja reclamar das coisas chatas que me atrapalham a visão de Malfoy por todos os milímetros de minha mente. Porque, por mais que eu tente, ele está sempre ocupando um _espacinho_ aqui, sempre abrindo um de seus sorrisos sarcásticos, ou fazendo caras de nojo (aquelas que ele faz quando vê pessoas da Lufa-lufa ou Grifinória), ou sua cara de arrogante e decidido quando caminha, seu ar de pessoa bem sucedida e rica está sempre presente no ar que eu respiro, é incrível como ele usa um perfume que me incendeia quando passa enquanto a maioria das pessoas está reclamando da quantidade que ele derruba antes de sair para tomar café. É incrível até mesmo como até o movimento de mastigação dele é um motivo de distração para mim... Ele me envolve até meu ultimo suspiro. E por isso ultimamente eu vivo sem fôlego, eu vivo sem viver. Eu vivo por ele. Porque mais uma vez ele se torna um tudo para mim.

É fantástico quando ele vem falar comigo, eu sempre sei que vai ser alguma gozação, mas mesmo assim alguma coisa entra em mim e parece que eu vou explodir, a ponta dos meus dedos formigam de emoção enquanto o fôlego não chega. Então ele fala, e o fôlego ainda não chega, e eu fico ali parada sem reação, muitas vezes acabo nem escutando a nova frase que ele arranjou para definir minha família, porque eu não me importo mais com os xingamentos, me importo apenas com o quão doce é o timbre de sua voz, ou o quão mágico é o brilho de seus olhos quando ele ri. Perco-me dentro deles só de relembrar.

Eu perco minha fome de pensar no impossível, quem diria que amar o impossível é tão mais fácil do que se envolver com o possível? É incrível também a freqüência com que essas coisas acontecem, às vezes eu paro para pensar porque agente sempre gosta do que é proibido, é incrível como a palavra 'não' e a palavra 'amor' se coincidem na vida.

A questão maior é que não tem como se controlar os sentimentos, porque se nós pudéssemos escolher por quem se apaixonar nos ficaríamos tão frustrados procurando defeitos nas pessoas em busca da pessoa perfeita para se gostar que ficaríamos numa busca infinita atrás da "pessoa certa", que muitas vezes estaria do nosso lado, mas que nossos olhos poderosos e ambiciosos não enxergariam.

**N/A: **Booom, essa é uma short maluca que eu escrevi acho que em 2005... é faz muito tempo. Eu gosto dela, de pensar no surto que a Gina devia estar tendo e tudo mais. Fiz uma James e Lily baseada nessa, é bem parecida, com suas alterações necessárias claro. Espero que gostem, deixem reviews pleasse!


End file.
